


Klaine Advent Challenge

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Hogwarts AU, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Klaine Advent Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my drabbles and ficlets for the Klaine Advent Challenges (years 2015 and 2106). Most of them are happy, eooy-gooey fluff, a couple are a little angst with fluff at the end.</p><p>Just added the 2016 pieces, including a sequel to the Gay Hogwarts 'verse. Happy Klaine Christmas, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Day 1: Anniversary. Fluffy, flirty, married daddy klaine.

“Daddy, Daddy, read me Winnie Pooh!” Lizzie tugged on Blaine’s pant leg as soon as he walked in the door.

Blaine shifted the grocery bags to one hand so he could reached down and ruffle his daughter’s dark curls. “Can’t Papa read you Winnie the Pooh?”

Lizzie stuck out her bottom lip in a pout that usually got her what she wanted from her Daddy. “He’s napping.”

He followed Lizzie’s backward glance and detoured over to the living room strewn with toys. A fond smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Kurt was indeed passed out on the couch, his normally perfect hair a wreck. His sketch book lying askew on his chest, on top of Blaine’s favorite sweatshirt - the one with the zipper shoulders.

Pride, concern and amusement vying for dominance in gaze as he looked down at his weary husband. Kurt was burning the candle at both ends these last few months, designing the costumes for an upcoming play while simultaneously writing his dream role - the role he was born to play, Kurt declared. Blaine was working on it too, composing some of the music… which he needed to get back to tonight… maybe after he got Lizzie down for the night.

“Daddy,” Lizzie whined, but Blaine hushed her with a finger to his lips. Then he dropped his hand for her to take and he led his daughter out to the kitchen. “Read me, Daddy,” she demanded again.

Blaine placed his grocery bags on the counter while Lizzie tugged on his pant leg again. Her dark curls had unmistakenly come from him but Blaine swore her single-minded determination was all Kurt.

“Honey, I promise I will read you anything you want but first Daddy needs to do something.” And there was that adorable, tyrannical pout. Blaine lifted his tiny daughter into his arms. “How about you help me?” He continued when she looked at him skeptically but interested. “I’m going to make Papa his favorite cookies.”

“Choco chip!” Lizzie bounced in Blaine’s arms.

“That’s your favorite,” Blaine chided gently. “Papa’s favorite is biscotti.”

“Bah– spagotti.” And Lizzie scrunched her face up in distaste.

“Bis-cotti,” chuckled Blaine and he sat Lizzie on the counter so he could pull the mixing bowl out of the cupboard which he set next to her.

“Papa likes choco chip,” Lizzie reminded and Blaine grinned - single-minded!

“Yes, but these are specially for Papa,” he explained as he got out the flour and measuring cups. “You see, on the first Christmas Papa and I fell in love, I gave Papa a ring and I promised him that I would make him cookies twice a year.”

Lizzie squealed and clapped her hands. “Tell me how you and Papa fell in love.”

It secretly delighted him how she never grew tired of the story no matter how many times she heard it, even though he knew one day she would outgrow it and his heart ached a little in anticipation of that eventuality. But for now, she still loved it and Blaine loved telling it.

While he measured out a cup of flour, Blaine began, “Well, one day, your Papa came to spy on Daddy–”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Kurt’s voice lilted from the doorway.

Blaine’s eyes raised to Kurt smiling lovingly because he looked so sleep-cuddly and he gave him his sassiest little “Nope.”

Kurt tried for superior disdain but couldn’t quite manage it so he settled for an eye roll. He shuffled over to Lizzie on the counter. “That’s right, I put on my cutest spy outfit and went right over to Daddy’s school.” Kurt planted a smacking kiss on his daughter’s rounded cheek.

Blaine grinned hugely at both the memory and his little family that was his pride and joy - God, he was such a nester.

“You know, I seem to recall another promise that came with that ring…” Kurt turned teasing blue eyes to his husband.

Blaine raised thick brows questioningly, as if he didn’t know.

“You promised me to kiss me whenever I wanted,” Kurt smiled down at Blaine who grinned back, willingly leaning up to connect their lips.

“Ugh!” Lizzie shoved at Kurt. “Papa! We’re making baghotti cookies!” Lately she had been making it clear she thought Papa and Daddy kissed entirely too often.

Kurt and Blaine laughingly parted and Kurt relented when Lizzie kept shoving him away. He chuckled as he headed for the door, pausing with flirtatious glance back over the shoulder.

“I’ll save the wherever for later…” and Kurt unzipped one shoulder for a glimpse of pale shoulder… “Daddy!”

Blaine almost choked on air and hastily turned his blushing cheeks away from their daughter.


	2. Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Day 2: Broadway. Set in 5 year flash-forward of season 6 episode: Dreams Come True. How Kurt and Blaine got the roles they became known for...

The door opened and Kurt came through with Blaine right behind him, both bickering like they had been all night.

“You really are a bastard!” Kurt jeered.

“That’s all right for you, you can go around like a hopped-up terror,” Blaine’s voice blurred with alcohol and years of learned cynicism, “slashing at everything, scarring up half the world if you want to, but let somebody else try it? Oh no!”

“You miserable…” Kurt muttered.

“What, baby,” Blaine snarked, “I did it all for you. I thought you’d like it, sweetheart.”

Kurt kept walking, moving away, but Blaine trailed after him like he had been his whole life. He wasn’t going to let Kurt just walk away now. “It’s to your taste, blood, carnage and all. I thought you’d sort of get excited. Heave and pant and come running at me, your balls–”

Kurt snarled, “You have really screwed up.”

“Oh come on,” Blaine scoffed.

“I mean it! You really have!” Kurt threatened.

But Blaine had heard that threat too many times now. “You can sit around with the gin running from your mouth… you can humiliate me, tear me to pieces all night, it’s perfectly okay. That’s all right!”

“You can stand it!”

“I cannot stand it!” Blaine shot back.

“You can stand it!” Kurt sneered, years of grievance boiling over. “You married me for it!”

Blaine turned away, whispering, “That’s a desperately sick lie.”

“Don’t you know it even yet?” Contempt laced Kurt’s every word.

Blaine muttered something under his breath, shaking his head, weary.

“My arm’s gotten tired whipping you,” Kurt’s disgust grew. “Year after year!”

“Deluded…” Blaine mumbled.  
“It’s not what I wanted!”

“I thought at least you were onto yourself. I didn’t know…”

“Oh I am onto myself…”

“No,” Blaine denied. “You’re sick!”

Kurt glared at him before snarling, “I’ll show you who’s sick!” And Kurt launched himself at Blaine. “I’ll show you who’s sick… I’ll show you–”

“Ho! Okay, okay!” the voice off stage came as Blaine was fending off Kurt’s blows. “All right, I think that will do it.”

Kurt and Blaine broke apart, both breathing a little heavily. Kurt paced away, his heart beating fast, adrenaline pumping through him and felt the need to walk it off. Had he gone too far? He really wanted to sell this… but had he gone too far?

Stephen chuckled as he stood up from his desk in the corner of the stage. “Wow, thought you were going for his throat there for a minute, Kurt.”

Kurt had the grace to blush and gave a little embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that, I just, really, got into the scene.” Then as if remembering himself, Kurt turned to Blaine. “You’re okay, right?”

“Oh! No– I mean, yeah, I’m good,” Blaine rushed, quick to try to reassure, nerves making his voice shake a bit. “It felt good, I mean, right, a good scene, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “it was good, it felt real. What’d you think?”

Stephen made a face that might have meant “not bad” and nodded. “It was great. If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d done this before. You’re timing was spot on.”

Kurt’s cheeks flushed and Blaine’s mouth dropped open like he was searching for an excuse but Kurt jumped in. “I know, right! I think… I think we really connected there. We really… played off each other. Right….” Kurt turned to Blaine as if he couldn’t quite remember his name.

“Blaine,” he supplied, then he added as he turned back to the director, “Anderson.” Blaine rubbed his hand over his hair, an old habit then remembered he hadn’t gelled the way he normally did, not wanting to look too put together while trying out for a man beaten down in life and in his marriage. “I know I’m kind of young but I think–”

Stephen cut him off. “No, no, you were great. Thanks for coming in. We’ll be in touch.”

Blaine stood there, taken aback for a second. He was clearly being dismissed. The director obviously didn’t want to hear a sales pitch from him but he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get any notes about how he did, good or bad. Then Blaine realized that he was standing there like an idiot and he summoned up his best smile. “Right, yes, thank you! Okay then. Oh, thank you, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt gave Blaine what he hoped was a polite, non-committal smile. And Blaine headed off to the wings and out the stage door. Kurt looked over at Stephen who was shuffling through some papers on his desk. “So, I thought he was pretty good… that we had chemistry… that’s what a chemistry read is for…”

“You want to cast him?” Stephen asked without turning around.

Kurt wasn’t sure for a moment if Stephen was testing him somehow. Was he about to remind Kurt who the director was and remind him of his place? But Kurt was a Hummel and he wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t have opinions. “Yes, actually.”

“Because you want to get into his pants,” Stephen remarked, giving Kurt a look over his shoulder. “Or hadn’t you noticed how good looking he is?”

Kurt’s face burned hot. He stuttered embarrassment and then got a little mad. “I would never pick a scene partner for that! I would–”

Stephen laughed, letting Kurt know that he was being teased.

“Fine, yes, I noticed,” Kurt conceded. “I also noticed that he is good.”

“Uh-huh,” he murmured as he went around to the chair at his desk and called out to the stage manager. “Who’s next?”

–

Kurt was exhausted by the time he let himself into his little apartment, dropping his coat over the back of the couch. He could smell dinner. His husband was stress cooking, not that he could blame him. He would be too.

“Hey,” Kurt called out.  
Blaine appeared out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel, concern written all over his face.

“Honey!” Kurt held out his hand and Blaine gratefully let Kurt sweep him up into a hug. He rubbed Blaine’s back. “I’m sorry. Stephen can be a bastard. He’s not tipping his hand on who he’s going to pick.”

Blaine buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s shoulder for a long moment, taking comfort there, before pulling back. “I’m okay. Life of an actor, right?”

“Well, I thought you were amazing.”

Blaine smiled but also rolled his eyes a little. “You were!” Kurt insisted. “I thought so when you were running lines with me for my audition. I wouldn’t have suggested you try out if I didn’t think so.”

“You’re not at all biased,” Blaine tried to tease but underlying it was real worry.

“That’s what this whole deception’s for,” Kurt reminded. “So no one can say you got this because we’re married. When you get the part - and you will - it will be on the power of your own performance.”

He ducked his head. “And you don’t think this is a mistake. I mean, if I get the part, we’re going to be working together everyday and coming home together. You remember what happened when we were SO together all the time. I don’t want to risk -us- again.”

“Hey,” Kurt cajoled Blaine and then took his hand, leading his husband over to sit on the couch. Kurt climbed onto Blaine’s lap, getting a grin and a mildly scolding ‘I know what you’re doing’ look. “A few years ago, I might have agreed, but we’re older and we’ve been through a lot and we’ve learned to talk to each other when it really matters, right?”

Smiling, Blaine agreed. “And you don’t think playing George and Martha will affect our relationship? Look at Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor, they divorced - twice.”

“Okay, they both drank and were both drama queens,” Kurt argued. “And no, I don’t think George and Martha are going to tear us apart. In fact, maybe just the opposite.” Kurt settled his hips onto Blaine’s. “I don’t know, there’s something about fighting with you that’s kind of…. exhilarating.”

Color flushed Blaine’s cheeks and he chuckled. “I think you just like make-up sex.”

Kurt grinned unrepentantly and leaned in to brush his lips just below Blaine’s ear. “Well, we are pretty fantastic at it.“

Blaine’s laugh turned into a groan when Kurt’s mouth opened against his neck and sucked. "We are, aren’t we?” Blaine gasped.


	3. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Day 3: Competition. Kurt and Blaine do homework together in the loft.

It started as a blink but Blaine kept his eyes shut a little to long to still qualify as that. Then he blinked in rapid succession to refocus his eyes. Why were textbooks always so mind-numbingly dull. Heaving a quiet sigh, he pressed on. Then Kurt turned the page on his text. He was falling behind so Blaine read faster.

Kurt never lifted his eyes from his textbook except to make the occasional note in spiral notebook. He would not be distracted by the waft of raspberry coming from his study buddy or those absurdly long lashes no matter how many times he batted them. Blaine turned the page on his book. Kurt read faster.

From the adjacent corner of their kitchen table, Blaine casually leaned forward, propping his chin in the cup of his hand, Blaine shifted into speed reading mode that he perfected in the Dalton Common Room. Turn page.

Kurt's brows shifted ever-so-slightly into a frown of concentration, his eyes skimming over text looking only for keywords. Turn page.

Rachel came out of the loft bathroom, rubbing at her damp hair, grateful that the hot water held out this time. As she shuffled past the kitchen she found Kurt and Blaine flipping furiously through their textbook at a rate that no one could really be reading at.

"Oh for the love of God," she muttered, shaking her head and continued toward her partition.


	4. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Day 1: Audience. Kurt and Blaine entertain a fussy child on an airplane.

The harried woman was intensely aware of the waves of hostility directed at her even from the rows of seats behind her, well out of her line of sight but, alas, not out of earshot. She bounced her baby in her arms but the infant screamed her outrage at full volume heedless of any attempt to shush her. Every time she tried to push the pacifier into her daughter’s mouth, she instantly spit it out.

“Ba-doom, doom doom, doom dee doom”

A deep tenor voice came from the seat in front of her. Suddenly a dark hair man with large smiling eyes popped up from the seat back. He repeated his refrain then disappeared.

The baby gulped in a startled gasp for a half a moment but continued her cries. Then a second head appeared in the next seat, blue-eyed with rich chestnut hair. “I’m dreamin’ of a white Christmas.”

He dropped down only to be replaced by the dark-haired man. “Just like the ones I used to know.”

They traded positions again and the brown-haired man sang out in a surprisingly high but wonderful voice. “Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen.”

And the child was listening, her cries lessening into whimpers as her wet eyes darted back and forth between her serenaders.  
“To hear sleigh bells in the snow.”

“The snow!” the dark-man popped up too. He looked at his partner and back at the infant who was watching rapt attention.

The two men blended their voices together with practiced ease as the rocked their heads time as if they did this sort of thing all the time. By the time, they finished the song, the little girl blinked her eyes sleepily, having worn herself out.

The passengers in the airplane cabin clapped softly, all the animosity of a moment ago turning into gratitude.

“Oh my God, thank you so much,” the mother mouthed.

“That always worked on our daughter,” the chestnut-hair man whispered.

Over the P.A., the flight attendant said, “Getting us all I to the Christmas spirit, Broadway star, Kurt Hummel and Grammy-nominated Blaine Anderson.”

The boys grinned at the soft applause of their audience.


	5. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Day 2: Bed. Filler scene from season 2 episode Blame It on the Alcohol. Kurt takes drunken Blaine to bed. Warning: Baby Penguin.

“Oh my God, Blaine,” Kurt grunted under the other boy’s weight, “don’t you dare fall asleep on me now! Just… a little bit… more…”

But Blaine’s body drooped heavily against Kurt and his head fell forward. Kurt staggered the last two steps to the bed and ended up dumping Blaine onto the mattress. It was several minutes later by the time, Kurt had been able to pry off Blaine’s shoes and wrestle him underneath the blankets. Much of his annoyance, though, melted away at the sight of Blaine’s dark head resting against his pillow, the hair softly curling, looking very inviting to the touch.

There was a boy in his bed. Blaine was in his bed. ‘ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod,’ his mind raced and he started breathing hard enough to make his head spin a little. Okay. He could handle this.

He fetched a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water to place on the nightstand. Then he brought over the trash can to Blaine’s side of the bed, just in case.

With that done, there was nothing left to do than get ready for bed himself so Kurt pulled out his pajamas from his dresser. His hand came up to unbuckle the strap across his deep red shirt but froze; his head whipped around to Blaine in his bed. He was passed out cold, he knew, but still he couldn’t undress in front of him. Should he go to the bathroom? So far he had gotten away with not waking his dad. This was silly, he could do this! Still… Kurt grabbed his pajamas and scurried over to his vanity table that was actually in a little nook out of sight of the bed.

Quite possibly that was the fastest Kurt had ever changed clothes. He hung up the outfit he had spent hours picking out then returned to his vanity to do an abbreviated version of his nightly routine, all the while trying desperately to ignore the fact that there was a boy in his bed. Because when he couldn’t, his hands started to shake and his face flushed hot, even his ears burned a bright red.

When Kurt finally ran out of distractions, he walked over to the foot of the bed, gazing longingly at Blaine. Blaine who was so beautiful it actually hurt sometimes. How many daydreams had he spun about Blaine? Bringing him up to his room… to study, to listen to music, to watch movies… to possibly make-out. But those had always been slightly vague, flutter-inducing fantasies that sort of faded to black like the romantic movies he so loved.

But Blaine was just a friend, Kurt told himself firmly, a drunk, passed out friend he was helping. No different from a sleepover– except all his sleepovers were with girls. He could do this, it was no big deal.

Kurt came around to his side of the bed and stepped out of his slippers. He flexed his fingers nervously before carefully, so carefully, pulling back the blanket so as not to wake the snoring boy. Hardly daring to breathe, Kurt slowly sank down on the edge of the mattress. His heart was battering against his rib cage, it was all he could hear. In excruciatingly slow motion, Kurt lowered himself down further and further but no sooner had his head touched the pillow, he was up!

“Nope! nope nope nope nope nope nope definitely not” Kurt retreated in a flash away from the bed. “Not ready for that.” Not yet. Not like this. He wanted Blaine. But he wanted kisses and flirting and dates and duets and confessions of love… or at least liking. Would Blaine ever feel that way? Would any boy? When was it going to be his turn?

He was so sick of hearing some day but not this day, someone but not this one… it gets better. He was tired of always waiting; he wanted it now! Why couldn’t this be his life?! Coming home late from work… from the theater to his posh apartment, his husband already asleep in their bed - whose name could possibly be something like Blaine - and just cuddling up next to him and falling asleep. He wanted it so badly he thought he could explode with it, it hurt so much.

Kurt let himself wallow in the self-pity for a moment longer before mentally getting a grip. He was a Hummel and he was going to get his dream, all of his dreams. Just not today. But some day! Taking a determined breath, Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine and went to get his spare blanket and curl up in his chair.

***

FUTURE

Kurt quietly entered the darkened bedroom after looking in on the kids. With just over a week to opening night, rehearsals had entered panicked levels of craziness and Kurt was half-dead on his feet as he stripped out of his clothes. He couldn’t even be bothered to fold them, he flung them over the back of a chair. He vowed to do an extra thorough skin regimen in the morning for skipping tonight. In nothing more than his briefs, he crawled under the covers.

The man next to him stirred. “Kuurrrrrt…” Even in sleep, Blaine drew out the “r” in his name. An arm reached out to him, pulling him closer. Blaine nuzzled in, searching for his lips, kissing him slow and lingeringly before slipping back into his dreams without ever really waking up. Kurt smiled, humming his contentment as he let his eyes drift closed, the smell of this man, his husband, his warmth blanketing him in their bed.


	6. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Day 3: Charm. Set in Gay Hogwarts AU, first years Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This now has a sequel [Chapter 9: September First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5344076/chapters/26281683)

From the moment, Kurt Hummel stepped foot in Dalton Academy for Wizards, he hadn’t stopped gaping. As strange and new and wonderfully weird and surprising as everything was, Kurt felt like he belonged here, a very unfamiliar feeling for a kid who had never felt like he belonged.

“OH!”

What had hit him square in the face? Kurt looked down and lying at his feet was a wounded… paper bird.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” A boy came rushing up to him. “Did I hurt you?”

Kurt looked up to find himself confronted with an anxious and concerned boy with a mop of dark curly hair and enormous hazel eyes. He grinned ruefully. “I don’t quite have the hang of that charm yet.”

“Way to go, Blaine!” a slender African-American boy called from across the hall. Next to him an Asian boy snickered.

The boy name Blaine blushed, but stuck out his hand to him. “My name’s Blaine, Blaine Anderson, First Year.”

Kurt was still a bit taken aback, staring at the proffered hand, but he placed his own into the other boy’s and smiled. “Kurt Hummel.”


	7. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Day 4: Dare. Married shenanigans. Kurt Hummel is baking and Blaine Anderson is sneaking.

Kurt hummed as he moved through the kitchen with practiced ease. A pinch of this, a dash of that whisked into a smooth creamy batter. He wiped his hands on his apron before turning to the sink to wash the measuring cups. Kurt kept a tidy work space. Martha Stewart would be so proud.

When he put the cups back in their proper place in the drawer and turned around he saw - to his outrage - his husband with a finger poised above the bowl full of batter.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

Art by the wonderful [quizasvivamos](http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/)


	8. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Day 5: Early. Future married Klaine. Blaine comes home to an angry Kurt. Warning: angst but then fluff.

Blaine dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, calling out, “I’m home.”

He didn’t get a hello but even from the foyer of their brownstone, Blaine could hear the chopping from the kitchen. He followed his nose there, pushing through the swing door. “Smells great, hon,” Blaine smiled. “What is it?”

Maybe it was the slight pause, or maybe the straightness of his back, or maybe it was just the 30 years of being married to Kurt that alerted Blaine that Kurt was mad. The kind of mad that he didn’t want to admit to so he pretended everything was fine. The question was - was Kurt mad at him or something else?

“Dinner,” Kurt clipped off without looking up from dissecting a zucchini.

“And how was your day?” Blaine asked tentatively.

“Fine.”

Definitely mad.

“Got a call from Audrey,” Kurt added, unprompted.

Oh, okay, maybe it wasn’t him that Kurt was mad at. “What did she have to say?”

Kurt finished with the zucchini and lifted the cutting board to scrap the vegetables into the pot simmering on the stove. “She gave us the graduation date so we can make our travel plans.”

Blaine hesitated a smile. “That’s great. I still can’t believe our baby is graduating college.” When that didn’t get a response, Blaine continued, “Did she have anything else to say?”

“No.” Kurt brought out some fresh herbs to chop next. The knife sharply mincing the hapless greens. “So how are you?”

Uh-oh, it was him. This would usually be the time to confess to whatever it was he had done but Blaine honestly didn’t know what it was. “Good. We got the tracks we wanted laid down.”

“Fantastic,” Kurt said far too smoothly through a fake smile.

“Okay, Kurt, what is it? Obviously you’re mad?” Blaine tried for the ripped the band-aid off in one go.

“Mad? Why would I be mad? Everything’s good, right?” The knife was coming down hard and sharp.

Blaine sighed audibly. He didn’t particularly like it when Kurt got like this. He could deal with Kurt yelling or accusing but this sort of drawing it out, always tested his own temper. “Fine, Kurt. When you want to talk, let me know. In the meantime, I’m going upstairs to change.”

Just as Blaine turned to go, Kurt said, “By the way, you got a message… from the hospital.”

Blaine froze.

“They wanted to confirm your procedure on Friday.” The airiness in Kurt’s voice was slowly replaced with open anger. “Now, of course, I thought they must have the wrong number because my husband’s going out of town for the weekend on a business trip. So they couldn’t possibly mean you!”

“Kurt–-”

The knife came down in a hard blow on the cutting board before dropping there. “Don’t you Kurt me!” There was no disguising the anger now. “When were you planning on telling me you have cancer?!”

“I don’t–-”

“A biopsy, Blaine!” Kurt yelled. “That only means one thing!”

Blaine tried to approach Kurt, reach out, stroke his arm, anything, something to calm him down so they could talk about this. But Kurt was in no mood and backed away.

“They found a small mass…”

“A MASS! It IS cancer!”

“You don’t know that. This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you–-”

As Blaine got within arm’s reach of Kurt though Kurt flushed a dark red and Blaine realized too late that was the wrong thing to say. Kurt’s hand struck at Blaine’s chest but it was a weak attempt at pushing him back. “What?! Couldn’t handle it? Go all OCD?! All crazy?!! Don’t you dare try and turn this around on me. You lied! Don’t pretend that that isn’t what this is about!”

“I shouldn’t pretend?!” Now Blaine was starting to lose his temper and that was how all their arguments explode into their worst fights. “Don’t think for a moment I don’t know why you’re really mad.”

“HA! Now you’re going to tell me why I’m angry--!”

“Yeah, I am!” Blaine cut Kurt off. “Because we both know you’d rather be yelling mad at me than admit you’re scared!”

Kurt opened his mouth to shoot back but all that came out was a choked cry. He slapped a hand over his mouth before any other betraying sound could escape.

All of Blaine’s anger disappeared in an instant when he saw Kurt’s face crumple into pain. He pulled Kurt into his arms not really sure Kurt was ready to accept that but he couldn’t not do it… not when Kurt was hurting.

A shudder passed through Kurt’s body then his arms were going around Blaine’s shoulders and he clutched at Blaine. “I can’t lose you! I can’t!”

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt fiercely. “You’re not, baby. You’re never going to lose me!” Finally breaking through Kurt’s defensive wall, Blaine could give Kurt the comfort he so wanted to do. “The doctor said that it didn’t look bad, it’s small and she’s going to remove it and biopsy it. They caught it early and that’s a good thing.”

“Why does this keep happening?”

“It’s not on purpose, Kurt. People get sick, it just happens,” Blaine soothed. “I was going to tell you when the results came in so we knew for sure what we were dealing with. I didn’t want you to have to go through what you did with Burt. It killed you and I didn’t want to do that to you.”

Kurt gave a weak laugh and unclenched his fingers to give Blaine a light smack on the back. “Leave it to you to find a way to be selfless,” he complained. “Oh God, I’m a horrible husband, acting like this is happening to me.”

“It is happening to you,” Blaine countered. “To both of us.”

Kurt pulled back but only enough to rest his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine reached up to gently wipe away the wetness around Kurt’s eyes. “You are way too calm about this. How are you so calm?”

Blaine gave a rueful smile. “Actually worrying about you worrying about me keeps me from worrying about me… if that makes sense.”

“We are a hot mess,” Kurt chuckled softly.

Blaine’s smile turning into one of those smiles that brought sunshine indoors. “No, we’re perfectly imperfect.”

Kurt laughed out loud. “You are such a dork!”

“Yeah, but you love me for it.”

“I do!” And Kurt pulled Blaine in for a fierce hug. “I do love you!”

Blaine grinned into the crook of Kurt’s neck. “I love you too.”

“And I hate that you are handling this so much better than me.”

“For now, wait until Friday.”

Kurt straighten in Blaine’s arms, pulling away, announcing, “I am going to take care of you. You don’t have to worry about a thing!”

‘Oh boy,’ Blaine thought. 'I’ve unleashed a monster.’ But he didn’t say a word, just smiled warmly at his husband who had just found a purpose. It was exactly what Kurt needed… something to do, to be in control of at a moment when events were unfolding that he couldn’t do anything about.

In the ensuing days, Field Marshall Kurt organized EVERYTHING leading up to the procedure and the recovery afterward and Blaine went along with it all, only insisting that Elliot be with Kurt in the waiting room. And during the agonizing days waiting for the phone call, Kurt planned their trip for Audrey’s graduation.

And when the call did come and it was benign… Kurt tackled a laughing Blaine before he could even finish the call. They celebrated by snuggling in blankets on the couch marathoning every sappy romance movie they could find, refusing to let go of each other. As far as they were concerned, Christmas had come early.


	9. September First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically not part of the Advent Challenge, more of a sequel to Day 3 - Charmed. Set in the Gay Hogwarts 'verse, in the future when married Klaine send their son off to his first day at Dalton Academy For Wizards. Inspired by the mini-warbler in his Dalton blazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Chapter 6: Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5344076/chapters/26280168)

  


Kurt stopped dead in the bathroom doorway. He smothered a choked cry with a hand over his mouth. Their little son was standing on a box next to his daddy, dressed identically in gray dress pants and starched white Oxford shirts with the collars turned up. They both had red and blue striped ties around their necks. Facing the mirror, Jaiden was diligently following his father’s instructions, winding one end of the tie around the other.

Oh God, emotion swelled up and threatened to swamp Kurt. Despite being adopted and obviously of Chinese descent, as far as Kurt was concerned, in this moment, Jaiden was a miniature copy of Blaine, the two of them standing side by side with dark hair, so earnest and determined in everything they did, participating in the timeless rite of passage of a father teaching his son how to tie a tie.

This whole month had been a roller coaster of feels from the owl that delivered Jaiden’s letter of acceptance to the shopping trips, Jaiden getting matched with his first wand, finding his familiar, convincing Blaine that it was okay that it was a ferret and not a warbler, and, of course, the uniform. Kurt was just not prepared to see their little boy in the uniform that he and Blaine had worn so many years ago when they had first met and fell in love even though they had always dreamed their children would follow them into Dalton Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Well done,” Blaine approved as he inspected Jaiden’s efforts. “Show papa.”

Kurt’s lips pressed together in a tight line as Jaiden turned and puffed out his chest proudly. He cleared his throat of emotion before saying, “Very dapper.” He reached down and tightened the knot, squaring it at his neck. Kurt started to turn down the collar when he son huffily stopped him. “I can do it!”

Jaiden fixed his shirt and jumped down off the box. “Come on, we’re going to be late!” And he sprinted out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

“He did the same thing to me when I tried to tie it for him,” Blaine soothed, thinking Kurt’s feelings might have been hurt at Jaiden’s rebuff.

“I know, he wants to do everything himself. He’s not our baby anymore,” Kurt choked.

Blaine slid a comforting arm around his shoulders and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. “We still have Audrey… at least for a few more years. Is she ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Downstairs, Audrey was dressed in a colorful jumper with matching coat. The toddler was starting to squirm in her traveling seat, tugging unhappily at the straps, a sure sign that she wanted out and would soon begin fussing. Blaine flicked his wand and a napkin on the table folded itself into a butterfly and fluttered about Audrey’s head, instantly distracting her until she squealed in delight, trying to catch it with her little hands. Blaine had always excelled in charms, from an early age and now was Dalton’s newest Charms teacher.

“Are you sure you have time to drop Audrey at daycare?” Blaine asked again as Kurt wound his soft knit scarf around his neck.

“Yes, my meeting at the Ministry isn’t until 9 o'clock. Plenty of time,” Kurt answered. He turned to be confronted with his husband’s warm eyes running appreciatively over him… still after all these years. But then again, Blaine was dreamy as ever in his blazer.

“And you have enough floo powder?”

“Yes, helicopter mom,” Kurt teased and kissed Blaine’s lips before he could protest. Then he was kneeling, holding his arms out to Jaiden. “Come, say goodbye.”

Jaiden rushed into Kurt’s embrace and was squeezed tight and Kurt choked up all over again. “I really wanted to be there for your first day. This is the beginning of so many adventures for you.”

“I know!” Jaiden enthused. “I can’t wait to fly my broom!”

Kurt chuckled. “Just remember, there’s no flying in the house.” Jaiden pouted and Kurt laughed again. When he stood again, Kurt faced Blaine. “Get pictures.”

Blaine saw the flash of hurt that Kurt quickly covered. He squeezed his husband’s shoulder but didn’t try to pull him into a hug. Kurt wouldn’t want to give into emotions before he went into work. They knew it was going to be this way when Kurt decided to become an auror. The job had to take precedence over family and it might mean that Kurt could miss moments like this. But Blaine couldn’t be prouder of his husband. It was no surprise that Kurt chose this profession. He despised the bullies at school, refusing to back down to them, pushing back and demanding better treatment for all. So, of course, he chose to go after rogue witches and wizards who abused their magic. But it came at a price.

“I will,” Blaine promised faithfully. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before seeing both he and Audrey off in a flash of green smoke and fire.

Later, on the front steps of Dalton Academy, Blaine knelt before Jaiden. “You know your way to your first class? And you can carry the cage?” Blaine knew he was fussing again but he couldn’t help it.

“I got this, Dad,” Jaiden boasted, using a phrase, Blaine was sure he picked up from Kurt.

Blaine grinned at his son. “High five?” And Jaiden obligingly slapped Blaine’s upheld palm.

But watching Jaiden lift Pavarotti’s old cage with the Burberry-esque cover that Kurt bought years and years ago, and totter off to join the crowd of boys filing into the school, Blaine choked up. Instinctively his hand went to his pocket watch and pulled it out.

Blaine opened it. He had charmed the polished inside of the watch’s metal lid along with the mirror of a compact he had given Kurt for Christmas their third year at Dalton.

“Kurt!” Blaine called. Soon Kurt’s face appeared in the watch’s lid. “Kurt! He can’t possibly be ready; the cage is practically as big as he is. Look!”

Blaine turned the watch so Kurt could see their little son lost among the sea of blazer boys. His arms barely able to wrap around his familiar’s cage. He turned the watch back to his unhappy face.

“Blaine,” Kurt soothed, “he’s going to be fine.”

“But he’s so small,” Blaine protested.

“So were we our first year.” Then Kurt smirked. “You still are.”

Blaine made a face at his husband. “Really? You’re making a short joke - now?”

Kurt gave his husband a look and Blaine realized he was distracting him. And, well, actually it was working.

“Don’t worry, B. No one is going to mess with a kid whose parents are a teacher AND an auror!”

That was true and Blaine felt a great deal better. “Okay, but next time you have to this with Audrey.”

Kurt smiled. “Deal.”


	10. Day 1: Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent 2017, Day 1: Attachment. Future fic, elderly klaine are forced to downsize.

“Blaine, we have to be ruthless.”

That is what Kurt admonished his husband when he balked at tagging keepsakes with Kurt’s colored post-its, designating items destined for donation, storage or trash. It hurt his heart to be giving up their home with all their memories of raising their kids but after Blaine’s fall, they had to admit that living on their own was just not feasible anymore. It stung his pride to have to move into assisted living, Kurt had been independent more or less since he took over cooking duties from his dad as a teenager. But this was just another harsh fact that life dealt out and Kurt never ran from them.

So here they were, forced to downsize their belongings to fit into their new apartment. It was especially hard on Blaine, always the sentimental one. Once again it fell to Kurt to hold the line.

Kurt pulled the flap of the next box that rested on their new bed.

“Oh no, Kurt! I’ll do that one,” Blaine called from the doorway. He hobbled as best he could with his cane.

“What have you done?” Kurt demanded. That was Blaine’s guilty voice. Kurt smacked Blaine’s hand away when he tried to snatch the box away.

Kurt opened it to see what Blaine was hiding. There on top was Maggie Thatcher dog, very much the worse for wear, the eyes having been glued back on repeatedly after unfortunate encounters with their babies. Around Maggie’s neck was a bow tie with two tiny looped chains… Blaine’s kryptonite bow tie.

“Blaine! ” Kurt breathed. He had definitely tagged both to go. He glanced up at his husband. Blaine’s jaw was set mutinously.

He shook his head then took Blaine’s face between his hands and pressed little kisses to his pressed lips until they finally softened under his.

“You ol’ softie,” Kurt murmured. “Okay, you win.”

Blaine’s face lit up in a smile that never dimmed for Kurt.


	11. Day 3: Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fairy Kurt gets a sugar high

Blaine Anderson did not think it was possible to find anything more astonishing than to discover his Christmas tree was, in fact, the residence of a tiny fairy named Kurt.

With his latest tour finally over, Blaine escaped the big city to Storybook, Maine where he rented a cozy little cabin for the holidays. He was going to have a sane Christmas this year and actually enjoy indulging in all the traditions… including going out into the woods and cutting down his very own Christmas tree. How was he to know that it was someone’s home?

After a royal telling-off by an incredibly irate fairy with iridescent wings fluttered when he was mad… but also when he was excited. Kurt utterly forgot what he was screaming at Blaine when he saw the Christmas ornaments and demanded to know what they were. Blaine showed him by hanging one on his tree. Kurt’s eyes grew twice as large.

By the time Blaine finished decorating the tree and it twinkled with the multi-colored lights, glittery ornament, Kurt was beside himself with joy. His home was the most beautiful home that any fairy ever had.

He really hadn’t meant to buy a toy train when he went shopping but it was worth it when Kurt rode it round and round the Christmas tree for hours.

Nothing prepared him for when he came home and found Kurt had eaten ALL the candy on the gingerbread house. Kurt turned into an out-of-control projectile bouncing of nearly every surface of the cabin, wrecking chaos in his wake.

In vain, Blaine tried to catch him, ending up with a face full of flour and nearly choking half to death. Finally, when he lost his footing over spilt chestnuts, he somersaulted over the back of the sofa to end up sprawled on the floor, Blaine gave up the hopeless fight.

Kurt ended up in the toe of Blaine’s stocking, giggling madly before he, at last, collapsed.


	12. Day 3: Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine host their first Broadway Christmas party and everything has to be perfect but Cooper was making the eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the eggnog joke from 3x09 Extraordinary Merry Christmas

“I think we’re ready.” Blaine rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“We’re ready when I say we’re ready!” Kurt corrected as he inspected the living room decorations one more time. “Blaine, move the present with the red and green ribbons in front.”

“Kurt, we spent an hour on…” Blaine sighed.

“The photographer is going to be here any minute!!”

“Okay, okay,” he relented and went to rearrange the presents under the Christmas tree yet again.

“Our first Broadway Christmas party!” Kurt squealed. “Everyone is coming, our instagram pictures need to be perfect.”

“They will be,” Blaine assured his husband. He came over to put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “You’ve thought of everything. It’s going to be perfect because you’re perfect.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Kurt cooed, but would not be distracted, “Eggnog! Have you tasted it?”

“Kurt…”

“Blaine, you know I love Cooper, but I don’t trust him.” Kurt marched Blaine over to the table where they set out the glasses.

“I gave him your recipe and went over it with him twice,” Blaine explained but knew it was no use and poured himself a glass.

No sooner did he swallow than Blaine choked, his eyes going wide and he dropped to his knees.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried. Blaine sputter and spew a spray of eggnog droplets over Kurt’s suit. “Oh my God!”

Blaine was coughing so badly that he grabbed onto Kurt’s hips for support.

“Oh man, come on!” Cooper came out of the kitchen at the commotion to find his little brother on his knees in front of his husband covered in white-ish drops, gagging for air. “In front of the eggnog?! Don’t you two have a room?”

Blaine was pulling at his bow tie while his eyes watered.

“Cooper! How much alcohol did you put in the eggnog?” Kurt demanded.

“Just what you said,” Cooper protested. “Brandy, bourbon and rum. I mean, I might have been a little more generous with how much…”

“You idiot,” Kurt seethed with his husband dying at his feet. “It’s brandy, bourbon OR rum!”


End file.
